


По щучьему велению… или кто там сейчас за главного?

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс негодуэПримечания: местами можно найти стеб, немножко мат и ООС





	По щучьему велению… или кто там сейчас за главного?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания: местами можно найти стеб, немножко мат и ООС  
> Предупреждения: специфичный авторский юмор

Иногда Джейс не знал, то ли это действительно судьба, то ли жесткий наеб. Может быть, кто-то там, наверху, — Бог, ну или иная кармическая сущность, — решил, что подбирать каждому человеку идеальную пару слишком затратно и скучно, да и времени уходит до хренища, и, подойдя по списку к Вейланду, решил: «Буду тупо тыкать пальцем, авось прокатит!» И тыкнул. А Джейсу теперь мучиться. Потому что его партнером оказалась не шикарная блондинка или брюнетка с четвертым размером груди и округлым задом, который так и хотелось бы потрогать руками — нет, это было бы слишком просто! — а Саймон, блять, Льюис.  
  
Саймон-чокнутый-фрик-Льюис!  
  
Темноволосый очкарик с не затыкающимся ртом, в несуразных тряпках, да еще и примитивный!  
  
Если существовал в мире менее подходящий Джейсу человек, то это сто процентов был именно он.  
  
Как, мать вашу?!!  
  
Все это раз за разом крутилось у него в голове, стоило посмотреть на неровное: «А ты что еще за черт?», пересекавшее предплечье. Первая фраза, сказанная родственной душой. Супер. Прощайте, футболки.  
  
Нет, если разбираться, Льюис был не так уж и плох. Достаточно умный, верный, если судить по его отношениям с Клэри, внимательный и... все. Дальше на ум Джейсу приходились одни недостатки: громкий, неловкий, болтающийся под ногами... В общем, вселенная на него определенно в обиде.   
  
Шок от обретения родственной души быстро отошел на второй план, стоило на горизонте показаться Валентину. Со всей этой шумихой вокруг Чаши Смерти, Меча Душ, войной с Нижним миром, свадьбой Алека, выяснением, что Магнус Бейн — родственная душа Алека, и тем, что Джейса, оказывается, десять лет воспитывал маньяк и убийца, ему было совсем не до тревог из-за Льюиса. Который, точно ему назло, умудрился нарваться на неприятности, умереть, заставив Джейса сходить с ума от агонии слабой, еле-еле сформировавшейся связи родственных душ, и воскреснуть, став вампиром, что только добавило перчику в их и без того непростые отношения.  
  
С вампиром Саймоном было чуть проще, чем с примитивным, — все же последних по правилам вообще нельзя было допускать в Сумеречный мир — но не намного. Ведь почти сразу его пришлось спасать от Валентина, истощившего молодого вампира до состояния мумии, — Джейсу до сих пор становилось не по себе от воспоминаний о липком холоде, источаемом связью, которая, несмотря на то, что их отношения с Льюисом вряд ли можно было назвать образцовыми, становилась лишь крепче день ото дня. И пожалуй, никому, в первую очередь Саймону, не стоит знать, насколько возбужденным Джейс был после того, как дал тому выпить своей крови, оказавшей на того уникальный, без сомнения эффект.   
  
Саймон стал светочем. Еще одной занозой в его заднице, спасибо, вселенная.  
  
Когда вереница проблем, включавшая в себя Валентина, Орудия Смерти и бушующий накал страстей в отношениях нефилимов и Нижнего мира, разрешилась, Джейс решил, что пора бы уже разобраться с Льюисом, и даже пошел в бар, где тот постоянно околачивался. Как оказалось, в этот вечер Саймон давал концерт, с которого Джейс поспешил сбежать, правда, уже под самый конец.   
  
Потому что Льюису определенно не стоило знать, насколько чарующим Джейсу показался его голос.  
  
Наверное, Джейс и дальше держался бы от Саймона подальше, если бы этот упрямый еврейский козел не поперся с ним и Клэри к фэйри. И вот здесь Джейс терялся: то ли благодарить Королеву, то ли отрубить ее маленькую детскую головку, любящую совать длинный нос и уши, куда не следует. Потому что не сотвори она столь странное заклинание, они бы с Саймоном так бы и плясали вокруг да около. А так — поцелуй, ставший их пропуском на свободу, будто разрушил все отговорки и сомнения, ведь все наконец-то было правильно.   
  
Было правильно целовать, жадно прикусывая губы, царапаться об обнаженные вампирские клыки, чувствовать зарывшиеся в волосы пальцы и приятную прохладу прижимающегося ближе тела. И уходить прочь, тесно переплетясь пальцами, — тоже правильно.  
  
Конечно, после, увидев идеально ровные буквы на предплечье Саймона: «Ему с нами нельзя», — Джейс еще не раз помянет и вселенную, и карму, и Разиэля, и дьявола со всеми его приспешниками за то, что те допустили столь абсурдное единение, но быстро успокоится, почувствовав руку, настойчиво пробирающуюся в его штаны.  
  
Что не говори — а скромником Льюис точно не был.


End file.
